The Trouble With It All
by TheStripedyZebra
Summary: A Merthur fic. As Arthur and Merlin's relationship strengthens, so does a threat in the outlying kingdom. Rated for language in case it gets a bit rough.
1. Poisoned Beginning

**This is my first Merlin fic, and because I am a HUGE Merthur fan, there is definitely going to be slash. But it won't be graphic or anything. I'm fourteen, and honestly, really sexually graphic stories disturb me. ':/. (A bit of a strange face there...)Anyway, if you're not into slash, don't read my stories. It's that simple. Amazing, I know.**

**I did take a few ideas from the season finale as well as a few other episodes, but I'm planning on taking a few ideas here and there and mixing them with some new stuff. **

**Also, to my utter disappointment, I don't own Merlin. The show and its characters are property of BBC. *sigh* I'm just writing this for entertainment, and no profit is being made.**

**Anywho, I'll try and update daily, and if not, as often as I can. (Starting high school in a few days, so things may be a bit hectic for me. I also tend to have some self- motivation issues I am currently working on...D:') I hope you enjoy!**

**-Another little side note: I didn't have this beta'd, so any mistakes are all on me. **

**VVVV**

Merlin grinned ear to ear as Gwen blushed. Arthur had finally woken from his coma and was teasing Gwen about some things she had said when she believed he couldn't hear her. The prince had been poisoned by a servant of visiting nobles during a banquet; she had laced his goblet when she thought no one was watching. Gaius couldn't find an antidote for the poison, so everyone feared the worst for the young prince. Gaius and Merlin had finally realized they would need the help of magic in order to save Arthur's life.

The physician and young sorcerer devised a plan that would make it seem Gaius had used a traditional cure for Arthur, which would cover up the use of Merlin's magic. King Uther's hatred of magic was really making things difficult for Merlin.

Merlin had found a spell that would heal Arthur, so Gaius made another vile of the antidote that had failed, telling the king it couldn't hurt to try it again. Uther, desperate for his only son's life to be saved, agreed, allowing Gaius and Merlin into Arthur's chambers.

Merlin stood over the prince's achingly still body and muttered the incantation as Gaius pretended to pour the clear liquid of the medicine into Arthur's slightly open mouth. Gaius instead dumped it onto his pillow, for he feared a second dose would hurt the prince more than help him. They were lucky Uther new very little of medicine, or he would have seen right through the excuse.

Once Merlin finished the spell, Arthur stirred slightly. Merlin let out a relieved sigh, for he had feared his magic would have no effect. Gaius smiled at him, pride shining in his aged eyes. He had had no doubt in Merlin's abilities. Both of their heads snapped back down to look at the prince when he let out a low groan.

"Arthur?" Merlin dared to breathe. The young boy's eyelids twitched and slowly fluttered open. The small smile on Merlin's face grew wider until it was a full blown grin. Arthur looked back and forth between Merlin and Gaius's overjoyed expressions, feeling a bit dazed.

"What happened?" he asked in a groggy and ruffled voice. He lifted a hand to rub his forehead, and ran his fingers through his hair. All he could remember was sitting in the dining hall, drinking from his goblet, and Merlin coming toward him, shouting something about poison. He hadn't heard what exactly what he was shouting for everything had been fading away from his mind, his veins searing in pain. The last thing he heard was a tortured scream ringing out; it sounded like his.

"Well," Merlin began, looking down at his hands. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. Merlin looked back up at the prince's face, his patiently demanding expression willing him to speak. "You were at the banquet, and you sent me over to attend to some of the other guests because you didn't need me at the moment. While I was gone, a servant of the visiting party refilled your goblet.

"A nobleman asked you a question, and while your attention was drawn away, the servant slipped something into your drink. Right when she had finished, you drank from the goblet before I could stop you. People around you began to notice you were swaying, and I dropped the bottle I was holding.

"I had been filling your father's cup at the time, so he began yelling at me about what a fool I was. All I could think to do was shout that your drink had been laced with poison, and I ran over to you before you fell out of your chair completely. Chaos erupted, and the woman that poisoned you slipped away without notice." Merlin paused for breath and measured Arthur's expression. He looked completely blank, taking in every word Merlin said. "Then Gaius made an antidote which didn't work the first time, so he tried a few other remedies. When they didn't work, he tried the antidote again, and here we are," Merlin finished, with a sweep of his hands to indicate that moment in time.

Merlin could tell Arthur was thinking about what he had just told him, trying to comprehend the fact that he may have never woken up. Arthur opened his mouth to say something to Gaius when there was a soft knock at the door. The prince looked up and called, "Enter," and watched as Gwen hesitantly came in.

"A-arthur," she stuttered, her eyebrows rising in surprise, "you're awake. I was wondering if we were going to lose you. I mean we all were, not just me," she added quickly, looking down.

"Yes, it seems Gaius's antidote finally did the trick," Arthur replied. "Thank you, Gaius. I know I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you." Arthur's expression was solemn and his eyes were full of gratitude. Gaius graciously accepted the young boy's thanks, claiming it was his duty, and was glad to be in service of the kingdom; Merlin simply looked away. Arthur didn't seem to notice Merlin wasn't looking at him, and was instead staring at the wall with a strange expression on his face. The prince was looking at Gwen, a smirk on his face.

"So, Gwen," he began in a teasing yet kind tone, "I heard you saying some things to me while I was asleep. Something about how I was going to wake up, and I'm going to be a great king. You said it's what keeps you going, am I right?" He was nearly grinning now, and it was contagious, for Merlin was smiling his idiotic grin again, and even Gaius was smiling*****. They were all watching Gwen, who stood red-faced and mouth agape, trying to find words to deny that what Arthur said was true.

"I did not," she stammered lamely. "You must have dreamt that or something. I hardly even came to see you, anyway. Not that I wasn't worried or anything, of course I was, we all were, it's just I didn't visit enough to have said such things." She was rambling, he cheeks becoming a deeper scarlet by the second. Arthur chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Gwen," he said, his voice complacent. "Whatever you say," he repeated more quietly.

Merlin looked back at the wall.

**VVVV**

***And I couldn't help but crack a smile at the mental image I got of Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius smiling at once. I'm a dork, I know.**

**Ooooo, a bit jealous, eh Merlin? Wow, I'm lame.**

**Ohhhhhhh, I hope no one is too OOC, especially Gwen and Gaius. **

**Review?  
**


	2. Reversed Roles

**Here it is, the second chapter!**

**I know it's kinda rough around the edges, but it is 2 AM here, so I'm a bit sleepy. I'll end up fixing stuff tomorrow when I'm more awake.**

**VVVV**

"Arthur!" Merlin called after the young prince, barely keeping up as Arthur raced to the stables. Gaius had finally allowed him to leave his bed, under the condition that he took it easy; it seemed Arthur's hearing momentarily failed him then. Merlin was doubled over and gasping for breath when they had finally reached the stables, while Arthur didn't look the least bit winded. It was a rather comical and pathetic sight.

"Wow, Merlin, you're in even worse shape than I thought. You'd think with all the chores I give you that you'd have more endurance." Arthur shook his head in pity, a smirk on his face. Merlin glared back up at him, and remained silent.

"You're not even supposed to be running right now, remember?" Merlin asked angrily. He had regained his breath, and now stood at his full height. He couldn't believe Arthur was deliberately disobeying Gaius. Well, he could believe it, but he certainly wasn't happy about it. Especially because he would have to listen to Arthur complain about how tired and sore he was later. Most likely, he would even be _blamed_ for it.

Arthur simply smiled back at Merlin's furious and annoyed expression, completely unabashed by the other boy's anger. Merlin was, after all, harmless. He couldn't hurt a fly, while Arthur was the head of the knights of Camelot. "Actually, I don't remember. Besides, we're not going to be running for long. We're going riding. _Remember_?" he finished, barely containing his laughter as Merlin's face grew increasingly incredulous.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "Well, you're not. Gaius said you're to just relax in the castle. He specifically ordered that you don't go riding, hunting, and he most definitely did not condone running all around the kingdom," Merlin continued, his voice rising almost to the point of shouting. His tone and the volume of his voice surprised Arthur. He stared at the young warlock's face for a few moments. He realized with a shock just how upset and worried Merlin was.

Feeling a bit guilty, Arthur mumbled, "Sor_ry_, Merlin. Such a grouch sometimes. If you're so intent on keeping me in the castle, I'll just stay in my chambers for the remainder of the day." The thought of being pent up in his rooms for another day horrified him, but he tried not to show it.

"_Thank_ you," Merlin sighed, exasperated relief washing away all traces of annoyance and anger. That is, until he noticed Arthur's smirk. "Oh no," he groaned quietly, dreading what the prince was thinking.

"Oh yes, Merlin. You didn't think I'd stay in my chambers all day by myself, did you? No, no, Merlin, you'll be there with me, completing the chores I was going to leave until tomorrow. No sense in letting you wait until tomorrow to do them if we're going to be here all day," Arthur said in an irritatingly cocky tone. Merlin's expression told him his plan to get out was working.

Merlin knew Arthur was baiting him. It was working a bit too. The thought of doing chores was so unappealing that he almost agreed to let Arthur go riding. But, Gaius getting after him for allowing Arthur to disobey the physicians orders seemed much more unpleasant. He would also have to do double chores tomorrow, so what would be the point? He would still have to work today anyway if they did go riding, which really didn't make a day off from chores in the castle worth it.

So, Merlin grinned wickedly and said, "Sorry, Arthur, but I'd rather do my regular amount of chores today than get a lecture from Gaius and double the work tomorrow. Come on, to your chambers we go," Merlin continued, gesturing with his arms for Arthur to move along.

The prince glared at him, silently fuming. He fixed his burning eyes on the castle and stormed toward it, arms folded with Merlin trailing behind, trying not to laugh. Some people standing about the courtyard laughed at the sight of the prince acting like a petulant child and his manservant trying desperately to hide his own laughter. The chuckles made Arthur even angrier, and he came to the conclusion that Merlin was in trouble. Very big trouble.

**VVVV**

**Sorry, I know it isn't much, but I'm exhausted and very stressed out.**

**I'll try and clean it up some tomorrow, but please forgive me if I don't.**

**Anywho, could you review please? Reviews motivate me. :)**

**** New chapter soon, I promise!**

**I'm just having trouble with getting my ideas into words and sentences that logically flow. Sorry about the long wait!**


	3. Dropped Books and Repressed Thoughts

**Heylaa! Sorry it's been so long. Just started school so I've been pretty busy. **

**Well, I finally get to the slash in this chapter! It's not much, just a bit of an undercurrent. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with all this. But, rest assured, I'll try very hard to update more often! Just be patient with me if I fall a bit behind. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy, and review please!**

**VVVVVVV**

"Ow! _Mer_lin, how on Earth do you manage to be so idiotically clumsy? That's the third time you've dropped something on my foot _today_!" Merlin waited until Arthur was finished venting all his frustration before he began mumbling his apologies.

"I'm terribly sorry, sire," Merlin said quietly, bending down to retrieve the book. "I guess I'm a bit preoccupied." _And hurt_, he wanted to add. However, the young warlock held his tongue. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way, so he certainly wouldn't be able to explain it to Arthur.

"Well here's an idea," Arthur began sarcastically, "How about you get your dopey- eared head out of the clouds and focus on your duties. Honestly, Merlin, all you need to do is follow orders. It's not that complicated. I've seen eight year olds do a better job than you," the Prince ranted, failing to notice Merlin's pained expression that deepened with each stinging insult.

"And you think yelling and criticizing every little mistake I make is going to help me improve?" Merlin spat before he could stop himself. His eyes grew wide for he feared Arthur's reaction to his words. The other boy stood there for a moment, glaring blankly at the suddenly frightened Merlin.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Merlin's eyes flickered up to his master's darkened eyes and darted quickly to the ground again. He remained silent. "What did you just say to me, Merlin?" Arthur pressed, his volume raising.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Arth- sire," Merlin backtracked, unconsciously stepping away from Arthur. "I only meant that it makes me even more nervous when you shout at me, and whenever I'm nervous I get a bit…clumsy," he finished lamely. Arthur's hard blue eyes were smoldering when he replied,

"You need to learn to watch your tongue." With that, he spun on his heel and walked out of his chambers, but not before adding, "And finish the chores I left you. I'll be back later."

So there was Merlin, all alone in the prince's chambers, unsure of what chores he had actually been left with. He tried to remember back to earlier that morning, when he had brought Arthur breakfast. He recalled Arthur saying something about his armor needing to be polished, the stables being especially filthy, and how there was a massive pile of laundry beside Arthur's wardrobe.

Now that he had his to- do list in order, Merlin set about completing his tasks. He figured that while he was there, he would get the laundry done and out of the way before heading out to the armory. Scooping the bundle of clothes up in both arms, Merlin swept out of the room as gracefully as he could while not being able to see his own feet. He hoped no one noticed him stumble and drop a couple of tunics on the way out.

**VVVV**

Arthur strode out to the training yards, his mind filled with ways to punish Merlin. Each step sent a shock of pain reverberating through his entire body. _Merlin will _really_ be in for it if those tasks aren't done by the time I get back_, Arthur thought menacingly to himself. He stopped abruptly, however, for he didn't actually know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to be away from his bumbling manservant to hear himself _think_.

And what exactly was there to think about? Nothing exciting was happening, or had happened the past few days. He had no urgent business to attend to; no one was coming to Camelot as far as he knew.

A thought deep in the recesses of his mind nagged at him then, whispering that he knew _exactly_ what- well, who- he came out here to think about. Arthur shook his head briskly, attempting to banish the thought, or at least lock it away for a while. He simply refused to dwell on the feelings developing deep in him for that klutz. There was no way in hell he could possibly see Merlin as more than a friend.

Reassured once again, though rather weakly, Arthur changed his course and headed back to the castle to check on Merlin. He hoped no one noticed the small shiver that travelled up his spine at the name.

**VVVVVVV**

**Terribly sorry about the long wait. I went through an awful bout of writer's block while working on this. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the new chapter, and I hope to update again soon! Sorry it's so short.  
**

****And I'm going to add in the 'big trouble' part from last chapter later. ;o**


	4. Big, Embarrassing Trouble

**Woot! The actual fourth chapter! I think I'll even do the fifth tonight...: D (Don't get your hopes too high though.)**

**Anyway, I'm taking down the doc that is currently in my fourth chapter slot. Thanks to everyone that helped! **

**Sadly, Merlin isn't mine, and neither are any of the other characters. Though, that really goes without saying, because there would be major changes if the show and anyone in it were mine. Apparently, though, I can dream...**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**VVVVVVV**

"Arthur, you didn't even give me enough time to-", Merlin began stuttering, trying to explain why his tasks were not completed. Of course they weren't; the prat had left all of five minutes ago.

"I understand why they're not, Merlin, so don't worry about _that_," Arthur told him. Merlin didn't like the edge of menace creeping into the prince's voice. "Oh, no," he continued, "you have _much_ worse things to be concerned about." Arthur gazed intently at the silent manservant, his eyes glinting.

"Wh-what do you mean, sire?" Merlin stuttered, suddenly very, _very_ afraid. His skin crawled while Arthur watched him with…honestly, and evil twinkle in his eye. Sort of how one looks when they know a dark secret that will most likely result in pain for the other party involved.

Arthur's lips quirked up at the sides when he heard Merlin's small, shaky question. "Do you remember the first day I was allowed out of the castle after being sick? How people were laughing at me because you somehow persuaded me to go back to my chambers?" When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur repeated, "Well, do you?"

The suddenly dizzy manservant only managed to nod. He closed his eyes as one does when he knows he is about to meet his ultimate doom, but still forces himself into denial, however futile the effort is. A harsh command met is ears.

"Open your eyes, Merlin." He obeyed. And cringed at the sight awaiting him.

**VVVV**

"Oh…oh, _dear_. Gwen, Gwen, come quickly. Look at poor Merlin," Morgana whispered, her voice dripping with pity as she pointed out into the courtyard to show her maidservant where to look. The gasp from her right told her Gwen had spotted the pitiful looking boy trudging about the courtyard.

Merlin was clad from head to toe in scarlet, and Morgana could almost _guarantee_ his face and ears matched. For he was wearing the hat. The bright red, feather adorned hat.

**VVVVVVV**

**I told you I'd add in the 'big trouble' part. I almost didn't though, but ended up changing my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I feel kinda mean though...the feathered hat does seem pretty awful, especially in front of people that will actually remember Merlin...**

**Oh well, sorry, Merlin. xP**

**Well, I'm going to start the next chapter.**

**Aaaaaaand, new point of view soon! Yay!**


	5. A Crossed Line

**What'd I tell ya? I know the chapters have been sort of short, but I'll start making them longer again. I promise.**

**Well, I hope everyone still likes the story. Or, whoever did in the beginning, anyway.**

**VVVVVVV**

"Arthur may be one of the cruelest people I've ever known," Gwen murmured, incredulous with eyes stretched wide to further exhibit her disbelief. Morgana couldn't do anything but stare. Making Merlin wear the hat in front of nobles at a feast may not be so bad as Merlin made it out to be*****, but making him wear it in front of people he _knew_ and would remember this for as long as they knew him? That was just plain _mean_. Arthur could be a jerk, yes, but she didn't think he actually wanted to emotionally scar his servant.

Whirling angrily away from the window in a flourish of jade skirts, she stamped out of the room, her course taking her to Merlin and cruel, laughing Arthur. She noted briefly that Gwen was scurrying behind her before refocusing on her anger. Soon she was striding across stone ground into the crisp autumn air, heading straight for Merlin and snatching the ridiculous hat off his head.

As he turned toward her, at first frightened then swaying with relief, Morgana told him flatly, "Go stand with Gwen," before turning toward the direction of Arthur's whines. She narrowed her eyes at the prince while he complained about Morgana involving herself in affairs that did not concern her in the least. He was wrong though. Merlin was her friend, one of her very best friends, and Arthur had crossed the line.

"Gwen," Morgana said dangerously without taking her eyes from Arthur's, "take Merlin back to my chambers. And you," he directed at the blonde boy who now swallowed uncomfortably, "come with me." It was a wonder her eyes didn't burn holes straight through Arthur.

"No," Arthur refused, the perfect picture of a petulant child.

"Is that so?" Morgana's voice was a cold whisper now; one Arthur suddenly found he could not disobey.

**VVVVVVV**

***Did that sound wrong to anyone else?...**

**Did I forget to mention that I have fall break coming up soon? That means I'll probably write more! Not that that's necessarily a good thing, but whatevs.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Utter Denial

**I am on **_**fire**_** this week! Three chapters in two days. Wow.**

**Anywho, thank you to everyone who reviewed the other chapters. I really really appreciate it. Well, for this chapter, I kept getting stumped, so, sorry if it's a little rough. Also, the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Oh and, as far as I know, I won't own any part of **_**Merlin**_** any time soon...**

**I hope you all are enjoying my fic, and don't forget to review!**

**VVVVVVV**

"Yeah, right, Morgana. You can't make me do that. You, a ward, have no authority whatsoever over me, the crown prince of Camelot. I'm not going to apologize for what I did to Merlin; I'm allowed to punish my servants in whatever way I see fit," Arthur told Morgana scathingly, gazing at her cold expression with disapproval.

"You're _unbelievable_!" Morgana burst out, no longer able to contain her frustration. She noted with satisfaction the flicker of surprise and twinge of fear that crossed Arthur's face before his expression hardened once again. "How can you still speak of Merlin as if he were only a lowly servant to you, someone only useful for cleaning up after you? He's your _friend_ for God's sake. Don't you dare try and deny it either, you pompous meathead," she commanded threateningly when Arthur opened his mouth to argue. "I don't even care so about you being punished yourself for what you've done to that poor boy so much as you _apologizing_ to him. It's not like he asked those people to laugh, and he shouldn't have to endure any sort of pain whenever your princely ego gets bruised a bit." Morgana paused in her ranting to catch a breath, and Arthur seized his chance to add in his own argument.

"_What _is your _problem_, Morgana? Honestly, since when have you cared how I treat others? And _Merlin_, of all people." He stopped short, noticing Morgana's new expression. She seemed calm, even caring now. Oh God, she looked _compassionate_. He dreaded her words, for he somehow had an idea of what they would be.

Morgana saw Arthur was physically cringing away from her now. "Arthur, I don't want you to wind up pushing him away because you're too afraid of expressing emotion toward others. I know, and so do you, that you care for him. Deeply." She stared at Arthur as one does when trying to calm a frightened horse, measuring his reaction.

"You're dead wrong," he snorted. "I don't care if Merlin is in my life or not. He means nothing to me. Nothing," he repeated more fiercely when Morgana looked as if she were going to contest him. "Merlin could leave tomorrow, and I'd be happy, because maybe then I'd get a half descent manservant." Arthur knew he sounded more like he were trying to convince himself than Morgana, and she knew it.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you lose him, Arthur. I guarantee you will if you continue treating him this way." Morgana gave Arthur one last cold glare before turning smoothly on her heel and walking down the corridor toward her own rooms, leaving Arthur with his own tortured thoughts.

**VVVV**

"My lady!" Gwen exclaimed, jumping up from where she was kneeling in front of a very sullen Merlin*****, trying to cheer him up. "How did it go? What happened? Did you put that rotten prince in his place? I hope-." Gwen's series of questions was cut short, not by Morgana, but Merlin, who simply asked in a detached voice, "Is he angry?"

Morgana knew he wasn't asking if Arthur was angry with her. "Oh, Merlin, why would he be upset with you? No, no, he is only mad at me," she assured him.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll go finish my chores." He hurried away before either girl could stop him. He was going to Arthur's chambers, but not to do his previous tasks.

**VVVVVVV**

***I really did not mean for that to sound so wrong...**

**Well, sixth chapter is done. I don't really know what else to say here...**

**I guess I'll just say the usual...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Inevitablity

**After a terribly long wait that I feel really guilty about, the seventh chapter is here. I'm not going to make any excuses, for what would that solve? All I'm going to say up here is thank you to all the reviewers and everyone that has encouraged me to continue. I think you guys will like this chapter, but may hate me when you finish for leaving it the way I did. xD Anywho, enjoy!**

****Insert clever disclaimer here****

**VVVVVVV**

"Arthur," Merlin began hesitantly, hovering in the doorway. Arthur didn't look away from the window as he said flatly, "Come in, Merlin. It's not like you'd actually wait for permission anyway," he added under his breath.

Merlin ignored the jibe and shuffled into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Look, Arthur, I'm sorry for whatever you think I did. Just so you know, I thought Morgana was too harsh on you. In a few weeks, I probably would have laughed at having to wear the hat in public," Merlin assured him in a light voice. It was true; Merlin had been sure he wouldn't be embarrassed for long over the incident, which gave him the courage to show off the hideous feathered hat. But now, after Morgana's talk with the prince, Merlin's outlook on his friendship with Arthur looked very dark and clouded.

"Do you think I'm angry with _you_, Merlin?" Arthur rounded on him, disbelief barely masked in the depths of his crystalline eyes. Merlin _would_ mistake Arthur's anger at himself for anger at the servant.

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise at Arthur's question; the way he asked didn't make it seem like Merlin was his favorite person in the world right then. "Well, it sort of seems like you are," Merlin said slowly, taking a small step away from Arthur. The prince blinked, as if just realizing his behavior would frighten Merlin a bit.

"I'm sorry. You know how I tend to lash out at anyone when I'm angry, _even if they didn't do anything wrong_." Arthur put emphasis on the last words to hint not-so-subtly to Merlin that he needn't continue blaming himself. In fact, Arthur wasn't even mad at Morgana. Well, he was a bit upset with her, but only because when she argued with him her tone had been much too condescending. But, mostly, he was mad at himself. He was mad at his temper. It was as though it took on a mind of its own, entirely ignoring his heart as if it knew best. Arthur knew the reason he overreacted was to hide his growing…affections from everyone, including himself.

Merlin made a small noise like a cough then, dragging the prince out of his reverie. "Anyway," Arthur continued gruffly, a bit embarrassed of having been lost in thought, "I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you, and I'd like for everyone to just go on as if this never happened." He cocked an eyebrow, silently asking for Merlin's cooperation.

"Well, I'll have no problem with that-"Merlin started to reply before Arthur interrupted him with a sigh of relief. "If," he continued, ignoring Arthur's grunt and eye roll, "you'll tell me who you're really upset with."

Arthur tensed for a moment, definitely not expecting this request. He had no idea how to answer, for the inevitability of Arthur's true feelings being confessed because of the answer to Merlin's question stared both boys in the face. For a moment, Arthur was furious, because Merlin only asked because he knew what the outcome would be. However, he thought for a moment and realized he could answer and refuse to elaborate.

Satisfied with his weak plan, Arthur said, "I am angry, Merlin, at myself." The prince watched the warlock closely and did not fail to notice the flash in Merlin's all too expressive eyes that always accompanied a confirmed guess. Arthur had been correct as well.

"Why is that, sire?" Merlin asked innocently. While he expected Arthur to shrug off this question, he couldn't help but ask.

"As if you don't know, you idiot." Arthur fought a smile as he watched Merlin snicker at the contradicting words. Suddenly, the manservant's face grew serious as he watched his friend's face intently, and Arthur realized grudgingly that he would need a better way to avoid the question. So he countered with a question of his own. Not a very good question, but it would buy him some time. "Why do you care, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh no, Arthur, you're not getting away with that. You owe me answers, and I won't give you any until you tell me why you're angry with yourself."

The challenge in Merlin's eyes stunned Arthur. Merlin had never acted like this. Sure he'd defied his prince and argued and insulted and joked with Arthur, but he had never actually challenged him on the grounds of his _emotions_. He almost couldn't handle it. _Oh_ God, he thought, _I have to tell him. How is this even happening? Oh God, oh God, oh _God_. _Arthur deliberated on what could happen. He could tell Merlin and if things became too awkward he would get a new manservant. But, that was impossible for he couldn't bear to be without the raven haired boy. That option gone, he decided he could tell Merlin and if-no, _when_- his feelings were not reciprocated, he would order his servant to forget all about it. It hurt to think about the looming rejection, but it had to be done. The prince would just grin (or cringe) and bear it. Swallowing, Arthur opened his mouth and said, "I am angry with myself because I humiliated and hurt you just to try and hide the fact from everyone, especially myself, that I like you, Merlin. I like you," he whispered.

**VVVVVVV**

**Sorry about the ending! Don't be angry with me! I'm starting Ch.8 right now, I promise!**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it and find this chapter worth the wait. Please review and feel free to make any suggestions!**

**Bye for now!**

**( :**


	8. Addressing Matters of Importance

**After many months of waiting, eight is finally here! God, I feel awful. But, it seems the trick to inspire me to write more of this fic is to spend an entire day watching videos centered around this wonderful pairing. I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait so long for something that is nada amazing, but I figured I might as well post **_**something**_** while I was still in the mood to write and had time to do so. Hope you enjoy!**

**And I still own no part of Merlin. But, 'Oh, I wish...'.**

**VVVVVVV**

"Sire, the king requests your presence in the throne room," came a voice from the other side of the massive oak door of Arthur's chambers. Arthur couldn't believe it- his father had managed to call for him in maybe one of the most crucial moments in his life. He could very well be exaggerating, but it did not feel that way to him.

"For the love of- does he need me_ right now_?" Arthur called through gritted teeth. Then, he glanced at Merlin's blank expression and realized he was not going to get any sort of response right now. So, with a sigh, Arthur continued before the knight could reply, "Never mind, tell him I'll be there in a few moments." Arthur shot Merlin a look to say, 'I understand- just give it some thought,' before wrenching the door open and striding down the hall. He did not look to see if Merlin left as well.

**VVVV**

Merlin felt very, very confused. And vulnerable. And…happy? He couldn't be sure, but Merlin thought he felt little butterflies appear in his stomach to gently float to the beat of Arthur's name resounding in Merlin's head- "Arthur. Arthur. Arthur." However, they disappeared once the magnitude of the confession hit him.

"Oh…my. Di- did Arthur just admit he has feelings for someone, and_ me_, of all people? And to my face?" He stopped for a moment, realizing he was speaking aloud. As he continued to attempt to contemplate the situation, Merlin just shouted out, "What the hell is wrong with this place lately?" Becoming frustrated with his inability to fathom what had happened, he hurried off in the general direction of his own rooms.

**VVVV**

"Father, you wished to see me," Arthur stated respectfully, inclining his head to his father. He heard the guards swing the doors shut to take up their positions on the other side, as usual. His father was sitting erect in his throne, immediately giving Arthur the impression they would be discussing a matter of, at least to the king, great importance.

Uther returned his son's gesture and answered, "Yes. It seems we still have the issue of finding who poisoned you at the banquet. I'm sure you realize I wanted to give you time to recover before bringing up the matter." This Arthur did understand, for he would most likely be the one left with the responsibility of finding the sorceress, for that is undoubtedly what the woman was.

"Yes, father, I understand the seriousness of finding this woman and punishing her according to the law of Camelot. Am I to lead the investigation?" Arthur's face remained blank, displaying no emotion, while he waited for orders.

The king stared at Arthur for a moment before replying, "I don't see the sense in you hunting for a woman whose face you do not remember. Unless, of course, you do remember what she looks like," Uther added, looking inquisitively at the prince.

Arthur paused, trying to recall and image of the one who tried to kill him, but it had happened so many times and the poison's effects were too far along by the time he had any understanding of what was happening to have gotten a clear memory of the situation. "I am afraid I would not know how to go about finding this woman," Arthur confessed to his king.

Uther nodded. "Well, I will find who does have an idea of how to look for her. In the meantime, continue to rest. Gaius said it may still be too soon for you to be so active." Uther's gaze held a warning glint Arthur knew he was wordlessly being ordered to heed. He was still on lock down. Eyes tight, Arthur bade farewell to his father before turning on his heel and opening the doors to the empty hall outside.

**VVVV**

"Merlin, how are you?" Morgana questioned as she passed him. Her voice seemed to catch the boy off guard, for he jumped and proceeded to fall over his own feet, as usual. Amused, Morgana quickly moved to help the warlock to his feet again. "I fear you're becoming even clumsier," she laughed while wondering at why Merlin would be so jumpy. Now that she thought of it, he was avoiding her gaze, seemingly engrossed by the stone floor beneath his worn old boots. "Merlin?" she prodded gently, resting a hand on his arm.

"Oh, what? Yeah, me, I'm fine. Fine, really," Merlin murmured disjointedly, his eyes darting around him, landing anywhere but on Morgana. This obviously didn't escape her notice.

"Merlin, if you're doing so well, look me in the eye when you speak," she commanded gently, already guessing how he would react. Morgana noticed how he seemed to physically struggle with keeping his eyes on her as he replied,

"I really am fine, Morgana, I just have a lot to do and a lot to think about. I appreciate the concern and all, but I really should be going." The seer sensed how badly Merlin just wanted to be alone for a while, so she knew not to press him any further. If something were terribly wrong, he would confide in her; she was sure of it. So, with a last goodbye, Merlin and Morgana went their separate ways, Merlin to figure out what was going on and what he was going to do with this mess, and Morgana began her search for Arthur. If anyone would know what was wrong with the young warlock, it would be the prince himself.

**VVVVVVV**

**I know it's nothing great, but everything else just felt so forced! And I promise, in the next chapter, I'll stop beating around the slash bush. But, in the meantime, could you leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks so much for reading and to those who have already reviewed!**


	9. No Question

**It's short, I know. But, to make up for the length, I'm attempting to write chapter 10 tonight. I won't make any promises, though. It's already four a.m. here... D: But, hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter. ;)**

**And I've yet to figure out a way to legally stake a claim on any part of **_**Merlin**_**.**

**VVVVVVV**

"So, what _exactly_ did you tell him?" Morgana asked slowly, shocked and refusing to believe what Arthur said right away.

"For the hundredth time, Morgana, I told Merlin how I truly feel." The prince shot the seer a withering look, long ago growing tired of her inability to grasp what he was telling her- that he had admitted to Merlin just how much he cared.

Morgana had found Arthur walking purposefully away from the throne room with a blank expression. Before Morgana could ask what he was doing or where he was headed, Arthur grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a side passage and began speaking to her in a harsh whisper. "I really hope you're satisfied with yourself, because I've just told Merlin that I like him, may even love him, and now father's over here talking about how we still have to figure out who the hell pois-." Arthur's furious rant was cut off by an incredulous,

"You told Merlin _what_?" Arthur paused for a moment, stepping back from Morgana to look at her as if she were the dumbest person he had ever met, even more so than his manservant. Morgana just stared up at the prince inquisitively, her eyes shining strangely.

Taking a deep breath to provide himself with an inkling of patience, Arthur repeated slowly, "I told Merlin that I like him in a way further than friendship." Arthur marveled at how much easier it was becoming to admit he felt this way about his servant. Perhaps it was just from repetition and there was still a slight resistance in him to fully comprehend what the words meant.

"So, what _exactly_ did you tell him?" Morgana asked as though she had completely ignored Arthur's previous statement.

"For the hundredth time, Morgana, I told Merlin how I truly feel." Arthur was at his wits end trying to explain the entire mess to the ward. It's not like it was that complicated! Arthur had told his manservant his true feelings and now he wasn't sure what to do next.

"No, no, no, Arthur. I meant, what were your exact words," Morgana rephrased, an edge of annoyance creeping into her own voice. There was a hint of demand in the way her head was inclined toward Arthur's, eager to know how the exchange had taken place.

"How is that even important?" Arthur shouted in disbelief. Before she could reply, though, Arthur continued, "All I said was, 'I like you, Merlin. I like you.'"Arthur watched in horror as Morgana's eyes grew soft and she reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off, however, and made a request before the girl had a chance to comment. "So, now what do I do? I want to know how he feels, but I don't want him to feel pressured or rushed or anything." He noted how Morgana seemed genuinely surprised at Arthur's worry and concern for Merlin's own feelings. The prince was once so demanding and impatient that this compassionate side of Arthur was completely alien to her.

"Well, I suppose you should just wait for him to approach you. But, don't wait longer than two days to discuss it with him. Knowing Merlin, he'd probably expect to be let off the hook if you let him go longer than that without bringing it up."

**VVVV**

Turns out Arthur wouldn't have to wait two days- the wait ended up being no more than an hour.

After speaking with Morgana, the pair parted and Arthur continued on his way to his chambers. He stood in front of his window, gazing out across what parts of the kingdom he could see, looking at every inch, but noticing nothing. He had been so wrapped up in his empty thoughts that he hadn't heard the nearly silent creak of his oak door as someone who never knocked snuck into his chambers and sidled up behind the prince. The only warning Arthur had of Merlin's presence was Merlin physically spinning him around and crashing their lips together. Arthur didn't hesitate for a moment, for there was no question of who it was.

**VVVVVVV**

**Yes! I finally did it! Woooooo! :D**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd really appreciate it if you review with your thoughts.**

**Thanks to all of those who have done so already!**

**Oh, and sorry if it got slightly confusing. Just to clear it up: it starts off as Arthur having to repeat itself, flashes back to Morgana's memory of being pulled into the side hall, and it all catches back up…to…itself…I hope that wasn't very confusing either… :/**


	10. Reasons?

**Oh my, it's been a while... Again, schoolschoolschool is killing mememe. Anywho, on with the show! We're at chapter ten people, and I threw in something new! :D Hooray for pathetic efforts to change things up!**

**VVVVVVV**

For so long he had waited for the moment Merlin would embrace him, entangle his slender fingers in his hair and kiss him with such passion and force that the world would simply fall away-literally. Arthur soon realized that somehow, Merlin and he had wound up lying on the floor, clinging to each other.

Reluctantly, Arthur pulled away to ask Merlin if he knew how they had ended up in such a position and was thoroughly surprised when Merlin followed him, refusing to release the prince's lips. Arthur was perfectly content to appease Merlin, who only seemed interested in hungrily exploring his mouth. But, Arthur soon grew cold despite Merlin's warm body wrapped around his, and he gently tugged Merlin back an inch.

Merlin scowled, struggling to get back to the prince. Smiling fondly, Arthur held Merlin at bay while he asked, "Merlin, do you think we can at least move to my bed? The floor is just a little too cold for my taste." At this, Merlin looked down out the ground and he scratched his head.

"To be quite honest, I thought we were still standing." Merlin looked down, blood flooding from his neck to the tips of his ears. Overwhelmed by his desire to simply hold his manservant, Arthur scooped Merlin up in his arms and quickly carried him to his bed. "I'm not a girl you know," Merlin protested jokingly, crossing his arms in mock anger.

Arthur smirked down at the raven-haired warlock in his arms. "I know that, but I couldn't pass up a chance to hold you like this." Merlin flushed again and began playing with Arthur's hair. Gently, Arthur laid Merlin on his back and leaned down to kiss him again. Merlin's arms snaked around his neck and pulled the prince to him with surprising force.

"You know," Arthur began when Merlin gave him a chance to breathe, "I could get used to this." Merlin grinned and Arthur watched as he noticed a familiar twinkle in his manservant's eyes. Whenever Merlin was especially excited or happy, his sapphire eyes gleamed and danced to the song of his soul. Arthur not only heard but felt this song which flowed to the rhythm of his own heart, though he didn't quite understand why or how. As Arthur stared into Merlin's endless eyes, he saw they seemed to literally glow within the warlock's face.

"What?" Merlin asked confusedly, and Arthur said, as he had after one of their initial, unforgettable meetings, "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Something inside the younger boy seemed to snap and he was once again tangled around Arthur, so close it was as if he were trying to meld into the prince to become a single entity.

Arthur was shocked by the force and passion of Merlin's sudden attack and remained still for a moment, allowing him to process his surroundings and just what exactly was happening. Though, once his body and mind were in sync, Arthur turned the tables. Merlin happily allowed Arthur control of the situation, rejoicing at each touch, each kiss.

Just as Arthur's hands moved to Merlin's sides, there was a banging on Arthur's chamber door. Well, it was only a timid knock, but to the two of them, the soft tapping was an intruding explosion in their world of wordless communication. Arthur groaned loudly and Merlin quickly slid off the bed and stood stock still at the side of the bed as the prince dragged himself off the sheets and called, "Enter!"

"S-sire," stammered the obviously, and rightfully, nervous guard who had intruded on Arthur and Merlin's perfect moment. "The king would like to see Merlin in the throne room immediately." The guard gulped as he waited for the prince to release his manservant. He did not, however, expect the prince to accompany Merlin.

**VVVV**

"What?" Arthur boomed at his father while Merlin cringed in a corner at the angry, disbelieving tone in his master's voice. The king did not even blink at the outburst. Instead, he repeated himself:

"I said, your servant is to travel with the knights in order to find the sorceress who poisoned you. We have a few leads as to her whereabouts and I saw it fitting for him to lead the search party, seeing as he is the only one besides you that got a clear view of her." Uther glanced idly at his hands and looked into his son's incredulous face.

Arthur had other questions. "Well, why am I not going?" Merlin was his manservant and he did not want him going into the woods in search of a dangerous sorceress without him, no matter how many knights were to accompany the warlock for protection.

"I have my reasons, which are none of your concern," Uther replied.

"I demand to know why!"

"I have told you I have my reasons and I choose not to reveal them, so drop it," the king ordered. Arthur fell silent, glaring anywhere but at his father as he tried to control himself. Finally he turned and stormed from the room, knowing Merlin would not be permitted to follow. He decided it was in everyone's best interests if he left Uther to do as he pleased- he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

**VVVVVVV**

**I stopped there because I didn't want to force the chapter more than I had already. I just felt so guilty! Hope you guys liked it. c:  
**

**Thanks to those still reading! I hopehopehope to get the new chapter up soon, but it may take me a while to get it up! Only four more weeks until school stops eating up all my time! Woooooooooo!**


	11. Preparations

**Oh, look, chapter eleven has finally arrived! Again, I'm sorry that this whole story is progressing very slowly(I mean, eleven chapters and only _one_ moment of pure slash? D:), but I'm still trying to get comfortable with writing the slash myself, rather than read someone else's story. I just need to build some confidence in my writing. Don't worry, it will happen! Anyway, sorry for the extremely long wait for which I will make no excuses. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. c: Oh, and, I'd also like to thank all of you who have left me such lovely reviews so far! I really, really do appreciate them. c: okok, I'm really done now, sorry!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Apparently Arthur did not, in fact, know a lost cause when he saw one. Or he didn't see a lost cause. Whatever the case, Arthur was not about to let Merlin go on some perilous journey without him, since Merlin would certainly find a way to get into more trouble than the guards would care to save him from.

So, when Merlin came to Arthur's chambers, they would figure out how to get Arthur out of the castle for the duration of the search without his absence being found unusual. Perhaps he would go hunting for an indefinite amount of time to let off steam? It wouldn't be the first time.

**VVVVVV**

As Merlin was further instructed on how to go about finding the woman who attempted to kill Arthur, he guessed at why Uther wouldn't allow Arthur to accompany him and the selected knights who were to track down the sorceress. After all, Arthur was almost fully recovered, and he'd be even more determined than any of the other searchers to find this woman. After all, she'd almost killed him, and it wouldn't be the first time Arthur was ordered to find or defeat a formidable enemy, which this woman clearly was.

Merlin, as he wondered about the motives behind Uther's decision, assumed Arthur would obey his father. Or, at the very least, the castle's guards would prove competent for once and would finally prevent the prince from escaping his ordered confinement to the castle. Before he could further explore any of his thoughts, a voice intruded into his mind,

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or will you answer my question?" the king demanded harshly. Merlin stared blankly at him for a moment before asking in a small voice, "C-could you repeat the question, your Majesty?" Merlin noticed redness forming around the edges of Uther's face.

"I _said_," he began through clenched teeth, "when will you be ready to leave?" As Uther glared impatiently at him, Merlin pondered the question. He got the feeling Uther wanted him to say, 'Tomorrow morning, at the latest, sire,' so he simply turned to the king and replied, "As soon as everything is prepared, sire."

Slowly, the anger drained from the aged face of the king. Merlin even wondered if he had caught a glimmer of surprise in the king's eye. In fact, if he was not mistaken (though he probably was), Uther seemed slightly impressed by Merlin's answer. "Excellent." The king's reply was tinged with confusion and the same hint of surprise Merlin had detected moments ago. "I'll see that the staff gets started immediately. Now, leave me. Go pack your things and be ready in two hours." Uther turned away from Merlin and the entrance to the throne room in a whirl of scarlet, and Merlin, after bowing, hurried out of the room and to his own chambers to do as he was bade.

**VVVVVV**

"Just, be safe, Merlin," Gaius said quietly as he prepared packages of herbs for Merlin's trip. Merlin smiled gently at the physician. "Don't worry Gaius. I've always returned in one piece when I've gone off on my own, haven't I?" Gaius nodded and Merlin added, "And, this time, I won't be alone. I'll have some of Camelot's finest knights to accompany me." Gaius still appeared concerned and Merlin asked what else was wrong.

The older man suddenly shook his head and looked at Merlin, saying with a slight smirk, "I can't help but worry that you will somehow get yourself into more trouble than your escort can handle." Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ much of a danger to myself." There was a brief moment of silence between the two as they thought of the task ahead of Merlin, a pause interrupted by Gaius coughing and saying briskly, "Well, you should go tell Arthur you'll be leaving soon. Once you've done that, tell Uther you have finished packing and are ready to leave."

Merlin nodded, slung his pack over his shoulder, and with a nod to the man who was the closest thing he had to a father, headed out the door and in the direction of Arthur's chambers.

**VVVV**

"Merlin?" Morgana questioned as he passed the king's ward and her maidservant in the corridor, "where are you off to?" Merlin glanced over to see both Gwen and Morgana looking at him questioningly, their eyebrows raised.

"I'm just going to see Arthur," Merlin told them slowly. He couldn't understand why they were so surprised. Surely they had heard of the orders he had received from Uther?

The expressions on both the women's faces remained unchanged as Gwen ask, "Well, what's with the-". Before she could finish her sentence, Merlin said, "I am to go off with a group of knights soon to find the woman who poisoned Arthur. Uther has forbidden him to come, so I'm going to say goodbye before we leave. Now, I don't have much time, so if you will excuse me," he trailed off as he bowed his head to Morgana and Gwen, hurrying down the hall. The pair exchanged confused glances after watching their friend race away from them.

**VVVV**

"Oh, of course, _enter_," Arthur said exasperatedly as Merlin burst through the doors. Despite…recent developments between the two of them, it still slightly irritated Arthur when Merlin simply walked in without knocking. He didn't even care if his friend waited for permission to come in, so much as showing a little courtesy.

Merlin appeared to have dismissed Arthur's tone as he smiled, sadly, at the prince. "Well, I'm off to find whoever wants to kill you now." Arthur looked up at Merlin, startled. Already? They still had to figure out a way for him to go with Merlin!

Arthur smirked at Merlin. "Yes, well, you may be delayed a few minutes," he said, staring intensely at the other boy, waiting for Merlin to realize what he meant. The warlock seemed momentarily confused, but his expression made it evident that Merlin had figured out what Arthur was really saying.

"So you mean I have to help _you_ pack?" he whined. "Ugh, this is going to take _ages_! And we have to figure out how to get Uther to even allow you off the palace grounds. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Merlin glared open-mouthed at Arthur, waiting for him to explain himself. However, the crown prince of Camelot was currently at a loss for words.

What was all this? He had expected Merlin to argue, insist he obey his father, but of course, his friend remained as unpredictable as ever in respect to his actions. "I, er, what? You're not going to argue with me about this? At all? You're just going to jump straight into planning around my sudden addition to the search? You truly are a riddle Merlin." Arthur stared incredulously at Merlin, waiting for him to answer.

"No, I'm not going to argue for that would just be a waste of time. Much like this little discussion," he added. "I mean, honestly, I wouldn't have a reason to argue, considering I don't agree with your father's decision. Or, well, I don't really understand it, anyway." He paused, shaking his head. His focus returned to Arthur. "Well, don't just stand there," Merlin commanded. When Arthur failed to stop staring, mouth slightly agape, at his manservant, Merlin rolled his eyes and said forcefully, "_Move_. Go ask the king if he will allow you to go on a hunt for several days, or something along those lines. I'll begin packing for you." As Merlin gestured for Arthur to leave, and _hurry_, Arthur turned and bolted out of the room, but not before jerking Merlin to him, though he was careful to be gentle, and kissing him fiercely, trying to convey the gratitude and incredulity and simple, sheer affection he felt for Merlin, and Merlin kissed back in earnest, forgetting for a moment how little time they had to formulate some sort of plan to smuggle Arthur out of the castle under the king's nose. Merlin lost himself in blond hair and unsaid words and smirking lips and sharp teeth and the idea that this was his- somehow, he finally had Arthur, and Arthur wasn't going anywhere. But, Merlin quickly dragged himself away and shoved at Arthur again, who appeared disoriented for a moment at the lack of Merlin attached to his body, but he soon recovered and, grinning at Merlin with elation that sent a tremor up Merlin's spine, Arthur bolted from the room to seek out his father.

"Prat," Merlin grumbled, a small smile crossing his face in spite of the insult, turning back to the pile of Arthur's things he had begun to lay out and nervously awaited the return of his prince.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Made some tiny changes.**

**c:**


	12. AN Concerning Continuation of this Fic

**Hello, all! Alright, so, I've felt really bad in not updating in over a year, and I do want to continue this fic, but I'm stuck as to how to continue, since we've gone through another three seasons since I started writing this, and many others have joined our beloved Camelot and much has happened. So, I was wondering if everyone would be alright with me sort of just adding in Gwaine and Elyan and Percival and Lancelot and Leon as though they've been here all along? I'll stick with the original conflict and such, I'll just be adding in certain characters and plot details from the show as though I knew them from the beginning. Is everyone okay with that, because if not I could try and find away to continue this on just series one information. Let me know in reviews or messages please! Thank you c:**


End file.
